Until Dawn
by Kamylle
Summary: Après le Drame Josh alla voir un psy , il prit des médicaments et repris une vie normale , un jour une femme frappa à sa porte , ce qui bouleversa la suite de l'histoire ,lui qui pensa finir sa vie seul.
1. Chapitre 1 Dans la tête d'un fou

_Josh était installé dans le canapé est se souvenait du passé. Il pensait à la mort de ses soeurs, ça faisait maintenant un an et quelques mois, qu'elles n'étaient plus de ce monde._

 _Il repensait également à sa vengeance stupide qui datait de quelques mois. Il pensait combien c'était idiot de vouloir se venger de ses amis .Hélas tous n'avaient pas survécu._

 _Et les autres s'en sont sortis avec de nombreuses séquelles irréversibles (comme Em avec la rencontre du Wendigo qui la poursuivit dans les mines, et la perte de Matt, Chris et Ash traumatisés par la fausse mort de Josh ,Ou encore Mike qui ne s'est toujours pas remis de la mort de Jess)._

 _Tous ont passé des test psychologiques (certains sont resté plusieurs mois dans un centre de réadaptation) . Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire , même si il savait que c'était malsain, au fond de lui._

 _Il était heureux de ne plus être le seul à souffrir. Car pour lui ses amis étaient responsable de la mort de ses soeurs . Cependant il ne put s'empêcher de culpabiliser, car lui était ivre mort ce soir là._

 _Et n'avait rien pu faire._

 _Le mal était fait mais il était toujours dans le déni. Il vida quelques bouteilles d'alcools pour noyer son chagrin. Il avait le béguin pour Sam mais n'avait jamais osé lui dire , de peur de gâcher leur amitié ._

 _Il s'en voulait terriblement de lui avoir infligé ça ,parfois il relisait les messages qu'il lui avait envoyé ,et ça le faisait sourire un court instant . Mais la vie le ramena vite à la dure réalité._

 _Il continua à voir un psy car il était encore atteint de Schizophrénie , il admettait enfin qu'il avait besoin d' continua son traitement , il était suivi de près par son psy. Quand soudain il entendu sonner à la porte._

-Hey ho , ya quelqu'un ? Josh ! Dit la mystérieuse blonde.

J'y crois pas que fais tu la ? dit Josh en reconnaissant la jeune femme.

-Mais non je rêve ,quand la police m'a dit qu'ils t'avaient retrouvé dans les mines , je n'y croyais pas , je pensais que tu étais mort , enfin Hannah t'avais enlevé. Dit Sam en souriant légèrement.

-Alors tu ne m'en veux plus? j'ai tellement honte Sam ! Je suis désolé! Dit Josh super gêné.

-Sur le coup , oui mais ça fais quelques mois maintenant, et je peux comprendre que tu ai eu envie de te venger , même si oui tu es allé trop loin ,et grâce à la police je t'ai retrouvé , et j'ai appris que tu voyais un psy c'est bien , tu as raison , au début je ne voulais pas te pardonner mais comme tu te fais aider je suis là pour toi mais ne refait plus jamais ça dit Sam stoïque.

-Promis dit Josh avec un grand sourire.

-Bon on se la fais cette partie de Base Ball ? dit Sam en souriant.

-Je pensais que tu étais plus branchée Ping pong dis Josh en rigolant.

-Oui , raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé dans les mines Josh dit Sam sérieusement.

-Hannah , m'a enlevé c'est vrai , mais je me suis échappé et tout va bien , là police m'a retrouvé , et je suis ensuite allé consulter et j'ai suivi un traitement par la suite , j'ai besoin d'aide , alors j'accepte le traitement mais je vais bien ! dit Josh confiant.

-Euh... d'accord , tu as repris les cours? dit Sam inquiète.

-Oui.. comment vont les autres dit Josh en essayant d'éviter la question.

-Bien très bien ! On ira les voir si tu veux dit Sam hésitante.

-Ok... enfin j'y réfléchirais dit Josh mal à l'aise.

-Oh attends j'ai un coup de fil je reviens... dit Sam en s'éloignant de lui. "Oui je suis avec lui , et je m'inquiète pour lui" dit Sam "la dernière fois qu'il à dit qu'il allait bien il s'est vengé sur nous " dit la voix mystérieuse.

-Ecoute Sammie , je sais ce que tu penses mais la dernière fois j'avais arrêté mon traitement , et euh... j'étais pas prêt mentalement, mais je vais mieux dit Josh.

-Euh. d'accord si tu le dis , après tout tu as repris les cours dit Sam en lui adressant un sourire.

-Euh... Ouais , ouais voila dit Josh en détournant le regard.

-Alors tu veux faire quoi plus tard , enfin je veux dire , t'es cours se passent bien tout ça? dit Sam heureuse pour lui .

-Bien bien , je sais pas trop , j' ai pas réfléchi ... dit Josh confus.

-Ah.. euh ok t'as une copine ? dit Sam intrigué.

-Non , non enfin bref assez parlé de moi , j'aimerais savoir comment va Chris ? et les autres tu vois dit Josh intéressé .

-Bah Em et Mike se sont rapprochés à cause des événements , Ash et Chris sont proches c'est ambigu tu vois. dit Sam neutre.

-Hm je vois , et toi ? dit Josh.

-Je suis garde forestier dit Sam.

-Ah ça ne m'étonne pas dit Josh en rigolant.

-Bon la partie de Base Ball attendra , les autres vont nous rejoindre dit Sam un peu inquiète des retrouvailles.

-Ca marche dit Josh.

"quelques minutes plus tards la sonnette retentit"

-A peine arrivé Josh prit la parole Ok, ok les gars je sais ce que vous vous dites , ce type est fou ( oui je le suis) Mais je suis désolé pour la dernière fois mais mes soeurs sont mortes (ferme, le connard dis pas ça tu vas les faire fuirs) enfin je veux dire je suis content de vous revoir. dit Josh en s'apercevant que tout le monde n'était pas au Rdv.

-Ou sont Em et Mike dit Josh surpris.

-En fait comme ils n'ont pas pu venir désolé mais ils ont un message pour nous et une enveloppe dit Ash.

-Ah ok je comprends ( tu parles ils ont pas voulu venir oui, ils sont juste idiots,) dit Josh.

-Bien , bien , les gars , on va écouter ce qu'ils ont à nous dire dit Chris.

-Hey , Salut Sam , Chris , Ash et... Josh , on est désolé on à pas pu venir , on est vacances en Espagne et on se disait que ça pouvait être cool si vous venez vous joindre à nous , quelques jours , histoire de passer à autres choses et aller de l'avant , et Josh ,Mike et Moi on sais que tu es désolé , donc voila , on auraient pas du faire cette blague Stupide vraiment ! enfin bref vous billets sont prêt pas le droit de refuser ! Ouvrez vite l'enveloppe le vol est pour ce soir Houppy !dit Em.

-Ok ca nous changeras les idées dit Sam positivement.

-Ouais enfin la dernière fois qu'on étaient rassemblé ça à mal tourné dit Chris en fixant Josh.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux mon pote , Je suis désolé ok ! dit Josh exaspéré.

-N'empêche que Jess , et Matt sont morts voila tu as perdu t'es soeurs ont à perdu nos potes dit Ash.

-C'est bon stop ! ok lui reprocher ne fera pas revenir nos amis,on est tous tristes c'est vrai , mais ils n'étaient pas au courant pour les wendigos , Josh voulait nous faire peur pas nous tuer ! dit Sam en colère.

-En même temps , toi il t'a juste poursuivit , tandis que nous ils à joué avec nos sentiment alors excuse moi de m'énerver! dit Chris.

-Bref , on y va dit Sam.


	2. Chapitre 2 Nouveaux Couples ?

_"Ils arrivent à l'hôtel_ "

-Waaah , cet hôtel est Magnifique ! Ils n'ont pas blagué dit Ash

-J'ai toujours su qu'Emi avait des goûts de luxe , mais je ne pensais pas à ce point ! ça à du leur coûter hyper cher. dit Sam

-Ouais ,mais grâce à l'héritage de Mike , sont père est mort il y a un mois dit Chris

-Comment tu sais ça toi ? personne était au courant dit Sam intriguée

-Jle sais c'est tout répond Chris agressivement.

-Hey ,salut , vous êtes prêt à faire la fête dit une voix au loin

-Mike , ouais grave dit Chris

-Salut! répondent Sam , Josh et Ash

-Alors le voyage s'est bien passé dit Em accueillante

-Nickel dit Chris

-Ouais ,euh Em pourquoi t'irais pas montrer les chambres aux filles ? dit Mike

-Ouais , carrément dit Em

-Euh , alors ça vous dit une partie de fléchette dit Mike

-Ouais , mais tu triches pas cette fois ! dit Chris

-Nan , promis dit Mike

-Mytho, tu triches toujours , je vais vous mettre la branlée du siècle les gars dit Josh amusé

 _"Pendant ce temps"_

-Au fait RE félicitation pour vous dit Sam amusée

-Aha , Merci dit Em en souriant

-Bon , vue l'hôtel les chambres doivent être immense dit Ash

-T'as vue Mike n'a pas blagué aha , on est deux par chambre et c'est fait exprès j'attends des rapprochements pas le choix dit Em heureuse

-Tu veux dire quoi par rapprochement Ash et Chris ne passeront jamais le seconde dit Sam en se moquant de la situation

-Il est peut être gay , qui sais ? dit Em en rigolant se retournant vers Sam

-Ahaha très drôle ! dit Ash boudeuse

-Donc on se reparti comment les chambres dit Sam intriguée

-Bah Mike et moi ensemble logique , Chris et Ash ensemble et toi avec le psychopathe , bonne chance dit Em souriante

-Arrête , il est juste perturbé dit Sam

-C'est pas vrai... tu l'aimes où quoi ? tu es en train de le défendre après tout ce qu'il à fait dit Em choquée

-C'est pas facile pour lui tu sais dit Sam

-Enfin bref , le fait d'être à deux dans la même chambre ,ça va vous rapprocher , si tu vois ce que je veux dit Ash en faisant un clin d'oeil à Em

-Pff ! n'importe quoi ! on est juste amis rien de plus dit Sam en essayant de se défendre comme elle peut

-50/50 , Amis et plus si affinités, Mike aussi c'était mon pote quand on s'étaient séparé dit Em

-Assez parlé de toi sam, et toi Ash ,passe la seconde avec Chris dit Em

-Notre amitié est plus forte que jamais dit Ash

-C'est ça , ce soir dîner au chandelle oblige ! dit Em

-Bonne idée Em , ça va enfin les rapprocher ! dit Sam

-Super je vois m'occuper des préparatifs avec Mike ! Sam occupe le reste de la bande je ne vois pas qu'ils soient au courant ! dit Em déterminé

-Mike dit Sam surprise

-Ouii , il adore faire ça ! dit Em

-Euh ,ok dit sam perplexe

-Pff,ridicule dit Ash

-Bon on va à la piscine , jvais vous chercher des cocktails j'arrive dit Em

-Dit Sam , tu trouves pas qu'elle à raison pour Josh, enfin on sait jamais imagine il n'est pas complètement guérit dit Ash inquiète

-il va mieux dit Sam en rassurant Ash

-et voila trois Mojitos les filles dit Em

-Super ! Merci c'est tout ce qu'ils nous fallait ! Dit ash enjouée

-J'irai prendre une douche après dit Sam

-Ok les filles , vous vous rappelez du plan , je vais aller faire les préparatifs avec Mike ! je compte sur votre discrétion dit Em

-Compte sur nous , je vais aller voir Josh dit Sam

-Oui et toi Chris ! Ash Chris va te rejoindre dans ta chambre , et Sam y'a un soucis de douche alors temporairement tu devras prendre les douches communes désolé, j'ai envoyé un message à Mike pour le mettre au courant dit Em

"dans la _chambre d'Ash et Chris"_

 _-Yo ,yo, yo , Ash t'es là dit Chris_

-Oui ,hey ça te dirait d'aller visiter la ville un peut dit Ash

-Euh , ouais ouais ok pas de soucis dit Chris surpris

-Super on y va dit Ash

" Les douches communes"

-Salut Sammie , t'es là ! dit Josh

-Attends, Josh n'ouvre pas je ne suis décente ! dit Sam embêtée

-Sammie sans vêtements c'est intéressant , qu'ai je fais pour ? dit Josh avec amusement

-Très drôle Josh ! j'arrive bientôt dit Sam

-Me voici , écoute maintenant qu'on est à deux je dois te dire quelque chose dit Sam neutre

-Pas trop grave j'espère ! dit Josh

-Voila ,les filles pensent que tu ne vas pas bien et si tu veux parler je suis là ne l'oublie pas dit Sam sérieuse

-Chérie , je vais bien ! Dit Josh en s'approchant de Sammie en la fixant dans les yeux

-Arrête , Arrête de me mentir et Arrête de faire ça dit Sam mal à l'aise

-Faire quoi dit Josh en s'approchant encore

-De me fixer comme ça , de me dire que tu vas bien alors que c'est faux et de surtout de me faire se sourire dit Sam

-tu parles de sourire , ça te met mal à l'aise c'est ça , tu m'aimes? dit Josh en s'amusant à reproduire le même sourire pour la taquiner

-¨Pff , tu te méprends Josh , en plus tu dragues toute les filles dit Sam

-ça ne m'empêche pas d'être un bon coup dit Josh en lui tapant doucement sur le bras

-Pff idiot , les filles pensent que je t'aime dit Sam gênée

-Et alors , est-ce vrai questionna Josh sérieusement en se rapprochant de ses lèvres

-Peu importe, dit Sam en reculant d'un pas

ll s'avança vers elle , en souriant , et l'embrassa

" _Mike et Em_ "

-Bon est ok pour toute à l'heure ! je me suis occupé du resto ! dit Em

-Oui est moi du lit , franchement c'est vraiment parce que je t'aime que je fais dit Mike

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu l'as fais dit Em sérieusement

-Oui , bon il arrive quand , envoie leur un message , j'espère qu'on à pas fait ça pour rien dit Mike

-Mais non , et c'est fait ! dit Em

"Dîner au chandelle"

-Voila , c'est Em et Mike qui ont tout préparé rien que pour, ça te plait? dit Ash confiante

-Ouais , mais c'est bizarre c'est pas leur genre dit Chris dubitatif

-Oh arrête justement ils pensent à nous eux ! c'est pas comme Sam et Josh qui ne font rien pour nous dit Ash

-Mais qu'est -ce que tu racontes enfin ! dit Chris

-Je ne fais pas confiance en Josh après tout ce qu'il à fait et Sam qui prend sa défense c'est insupportable dit Ash enragée

-On est là pour parler d'eux ou passer du bon temps ensemble questionna Chris

-Oui , pardon tu as raison bon appétit dit Ash

-Tu sais, Ash ,je dois t'avouer quelque chose dit Chris

-Quoi? Sam à un bracelet qu'elle ne quitte jamais car il appartenait à sa mère et j'ai vue quelqu'un le ramasser dit Chris sérieux

-Je suis sur que c'est Josh , il veut nous rendre fou , tu l'as vue quand ? dit Ash furieuse

-Je ne sais pas si c'était lui , mais je sais qu'elle ne le quitte jamais sauf pour se doucher évidement , et j'ai vue quelqu'un le prendre dans les douches communes dit Chris

-Mais il était au courant qu'elle était dans les douches communes Mike vous l'a dit dit Ash

-Oui , mais c'est gros il est pas con à ce point enfin , puis qu'est-ce qu'il ferait avec se bracelet s'interroga Chris

-Va savoir avec lui ! dit ash

-Bon assez parlé on s'en va dit Chris ?

-Oui tu as raison ,on prend l'ascenseur j'ai trop mangé ,plus de force pour les marches dit Ash

-Ok la feignasse dit Chris

 _"Dans l'ascenseur"_

-Tu sais Ash dit Chris en appuyant sur le bouton N°2

-Oui Chris ? dit Ash

-Je t'... il fut interrompu par une coupure de courant

-Aaah mais c'est quoi , on à plus de lumière ! en nan le cauchemar , c'est pas vrai ça recommence dit Ash paniquée

-La porte est bloqué et j'ai plus de réseau dit Chris

-Je savais qu'on aureient jamais du revenir avec l'autre malade ! dit Ash


	3. Chapitre 3 Les revenants

Attends , j'ai une idée , je vais appeler Em j'ai du réseau dit Chris en sortant le téléphone de sa poche.

Euh , ouais fais ça ,enfin si elle répond bien sur , j'espère qu'elle va répondre dit Ash perplexe.

Je vais essayer dit Chris déterminé , ah ça sonne.

Allô? Em ,tu peux aller à la réception, on est bloqué dans l'ascenseur dit Chris.

Alors dit Ash curieuse ? Elle à dit quoi ?

Elle va aller à l'accueil pour les prévenir mais ça n'est jamais arrivé d'après elle dit Chris.

Super ! Fallait que ça tombe sur nous encore ! Chris si ça recommence je vais pas supporter cette fois ! Dit Ash inquiète.

Mais non , ça va aller tant que je suis là , il ne peut rien t'arriver Ash. Et si il te touche je les défonce tous ,ok. Dit Chris en la rassurant.

 _« Quelques minutes plus tard »_

Ah , enfin merci Em dit Chris en sortant de l'ascenseur.

Avec plaisir , enfin c'est bizarre que vous soyez bloqué comme ça enfin bref bonne nuit dit Em.

Ouais , bizarre ,bonne nuit dit Ash en avançant dans le couloir pour rejoindre leur chambre.

Enfin , bref retournons dans notre chambre Ash , j'espère que là on sera en sécurité dit Chris en se questionnant.

T'as entendus , elle à dit que ça n'étais jamais arrivé, c'est trop flippant Chris dit Ash en mode poule flipette (pour pas changer).

Ouais , on va dormir d'accord dit Chris. En ouvrant la porte de leur chambre.

Putain ! Regarde , y'a du sang sur la lampe dit Ash en s'approchant de la lampe .

Ouais , il à séché , mais y'en avait pas toute à l'heure dit Chris en examinant ça de plus prés.

Punaise ! Je peux pas dormir c'est pas possible on se casse d'ici Chris hurla Ash.

« _Alerté par l'hurlement d'Ash , Sam débarqua en tapant à la porte avec Josh »_

Oh ! Ouvrez y se passe quoi ici dit Sam inquiète.

Attends ,j'arrive dit Chris en se dirigeant vers la porte .

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici demanda Josh.

Fait pas genre que tu sais pas ! C'est toi le malade ici ! Dit Ash en bousculant Josh.

Hey ! Reviens Ash , merde ! Bouge pas je vais la voir dit Sam en courant après Ash.

Ash , qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Dit Sam

Avant , c'était géniale ! Avant on étaient une bande de potes soudés , depuis que les jumelles et Matt , jess ,depuis qu'ils sont morts tout est différent , tu te rappelles des sorties qu'on faisaient tous ensemble , les cinémas , les piques niques tout est fini ! Maintenant , on se parle parce qu'on ne va pas créer un froid , mais, je veux dire notre groupe n'est plus soudé , enfin si je peux appeler ça un groupe. Dit Ash Nostalgique.

Moi aussi ,ça me manque les soirées films d'horreurs entre potes , mais la vie continue ,et n'accuse pas Josh, car j'étais avec lui toute la journée. Il à compris la leçon croit moi il ne veut pas nous perdre, aller retourne dans ta chambre, à demain dit Sam confiante.

OK ! Bonne nuit dit Ash en rejoignant sa chambre.

 _« Le lendemain matin 11h00»_

Debout Sammy ! Dit Josh en lui retirant la couverture .

Hey ,remet ça , il fait froid ! Dit Sam un peu irritée en lui balançant un oreiller.

Ok ,ok Sammy n'a pas fait une bonne nuit , qu'est-ce qu'il y ? à demanda Josh en souriant.

Ta tête au réveil , c'est un cauchemar dit Sam avec sarcasme en retirant la couette vers elle.

Aller, débout la marmotte , à moins que tu préfères hiberner dit Josh en sortant Sam du lit.

Aller, pose moi tout de suite dit Sam en tapant légèrement sur son épaule. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire car au fond , elle était attirée par lui.

Oui , Madame , Madame à prix cher à ce que je vois , Madame est lourde , ça se fait plaisir avec les pâtisseries à ce que je vois dit Josh amusée de la situation , il l'a reposée délicatement, elle était si légère, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la vanner sur son poids.

Je t'emmerde ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on se comporte avec une jeune femme dit Sam en se dirigeant vers son téléphone,et en lisant un message , Em et Mike nous invite ce soir chez eux pour une soirée horreur.

Mhh, Ok ça sera sympa, écoute moi , je vais faire un tour on se voit plus tard dit Josh en partant de la chambre.

 _« Chambre d'Emi et Mike 12h00 »_

-Putain Mike , si je te le dis , fait moi confiance dit Em quand soudain , quelqu'un tapa à la porte. Entrez c'est ouvert cria Em.

Hey , Em, tu vas bien dit Ash ?

Bah écoute , maintenant que tu le dis la nuit , dans le couloir on à entendu des bruits bizarre Matt et moi , on à trop flippé dit Em inquiète en s'avançant vers Ash.

Ah ouais ,putain je suis sure que c'est Josh il veut nous faire peur encore , je m'en méfie comme de la peste de lui dit Ash en ayant de la haine dans sa voix quand elle parle de lui.

Mais , peut être , enfin on trop flippé, quoi, puis Sam qui le défend c'est peut être sa complice qui sait ? Et Ou est Chris . Demanda Em.

Partit voir Sam , elle voulait lui parlait c'était assez important apparement dit Ash en levant les yeux aux ciel . Et où est Mike ?

Euh... je sais pas dit Em mal à l'aise. Sûrement partie draguer d'autres nanas.

 _« Chambre de Sammy 14h00 »_

Toc toc toc dit Chris amusé alors que la porte était ouverte.

Qui est là répondit Sam avec humour.

C'est le grand méchant loup qui vient te manger répondit Chris en entrant dans la chambre.

Crétin , écoute , je dois te dire quelque chose mais peut être que j'ai rêver enfin tu vois dit Sam hésitante , fin … Chris la coupe.

Quoi ? Dit moi , qu'est-ce qui va pas demanda Chris inquiet.

Bah , je sais pas c'est bizarre mais j'ai vue Mike ,hier près du générateur de l'ascenseur tu vois et il était au téléphone , et je l'ai surpris en train demander comment on pouvait l'arrêter. Dit Sam sérieuse.

Quoi , mais tu es sure de ça ? Enfin c'est un truc de fou , pourquoi il ferait ça ? Maintenant que tu le dis , hier soir Ash et moi ,on étaient bloqué dedans dit Chris.

Quoi ? Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que l'ascenseur s'est arrêté demanda Sam.

Oui ! Tu n'étais pas au courant ?on sait retrouvé dans le noir , c'est bizarre tout ça ,enfin ne dis rien , pour en avoir le cœur nette , ce soir on leur lancera quelques piques , j'suis sur qu'Em est dans le coup aussi dit Chris.

Mouais je sais pas, pourquoi ils feraient ça ? Demanda Sam.

Matt , et Jess sont morts dit Chris alors c'est logique ,c'est de la vengeance.

 _« Le soir Chambre d'Em /Mike 19h00 »_

Hey tout le monde , j'ai ramené le pop corn les gars dit Josh confiant en se posant sur le canapé.

Nous ,on à les boissons dit Chris et Ash.

Et bah nous , on à ramené notre présence plaisanta Mike.

 _« Ouais ,c'est rigole , tu vas pas rire longtemps pensa Chris en regardant Mike. »_

Merci d'être venue , ça vous dit un film d'horreur dit Em ?

Ouais , puis on jouera à invoquer les esprits aussi ? Dit Sam amusée.

Oui , ils pourront dire toute la vérité ,rien que la vérité dit Chris en regardant Sam et lui fait un clin d'oeil discret.

Ouais , ça peut être sympa , si Josh ne trafique rien cette fois dit Ash.

Ok , alors pourquoi ne pas commencer de suite dit Chris en insistant. Aller sortant la planche les gars.

Euh , ok , aller honneur au Psychopathe euh... pardon Josh. Dit Ash. En mettant la planche sur la tablette.

 _« Connasse, le Psy va te défoncer tu vas rien comprendre chuchota Josh »_

Tu disais Josh ? Demanda Mike qui est assis à coté de lui .

Rien , je commence répond Josh , Esprit es-tu là ? Si oui manifeste toi.

La goutte bouge dit Em , qui s'amuse à le faire bouger ?

Personne répondent les autres.

Ok ok , Alors qui es-tu ?

M-A-T-T

Matt ? Matt comment dit Josh choqué.

T-A-Y-L-O-R répond l'esprit en se plaçant sur les diverses lettres .

Taylor ? C'est impossible c'est des conneries tout ça ! Dit Mike !

Es-tu seul ? Demanda Josh , en ignorant Mike.

N-O-N , putain, c'est une plaisanterie ou quoi dit Em.

Qui est avec toi ? J-E-S-S-I-C-A Jessica ? Jessica comment demanda Mike en colère.

R-I-L-E-Y , Riley ? Putain de merde , impossible dit Mike en se levant et essayant de partir , mais il est retenu par une force surnaturel. C'est quoi ce bordel je peux plus bouger.

« _La lumière s'éteint »_


End file.
